Suzukisan is Gone?
by stargazer098567
Summary: It is Misaki and Usagi-san's second anniversary and they are locked in the house together for awhile but, all of Usagi's precious teddy bears are gone! What will Usagi do? What does it mean for Poor Misaki? And what would suzuki-san think? lemon and lang.


Warning: BOYXBOY

You no likely please don't ready lol

R&R would be much appreciated J

Thanks!

………………………………................................................................................................

It was almost official, I had been with Usagi-san for almost two years now according to the author himself. Tomorrow was the official day Usagi-san had said, though when he had started to keep track and what event signaled this day I was sure it was to embarrassing to know!

Usagi-san had told me that I was not aloud to leave the house for at least 36 hours as soon as I got home form university and the market tonight, again his plans of how he would achieve this and what I was in for sent shivers up my spin.

"I'm Home!" I called out in a small voice after thinking of the consequences of sneaking in and undoubtedly getting caught. "Usagi-san? I said I-"

Just then the man in question showed up at the top of the stairs and ran down towards me at full speed, I had hoped I had mentally prepared myself for this part…..But he passed by me to the door and threw the lock home, then mysteriously I noticed another type of latch lock that Usagi-san closed and then proceed to put a pad lock from his pocket on it………When did he have an extra lock installed and what did this mean other than I was _really_ not leaving.

"Uh…." I decided against asking about it aloud so I wouldn't draw as much attention to myself however as soon as the man was done he turned to me with an evil smirk.

"Let the lock down begin. Oh and Welcome home Misaki!" Misaki looked so cute with his flushed and obviously scared face, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at what was in store for him.

"Uh….right…well I'm going to make dinner now..so….I-I'll just go into t-the kitchen…..eh bye!" I bolted for the kitchen and thought it weird that I heard no rushed footsteps behind me, just what was Usagi-san planning for me. I hoped it could wait till after dinner, I had not eaten all day and the dish I made took a lot of work.

"He's such a kid" Usami laughed softly to himself. He would leave him alone during dinner and allow the boy to serve the dinner he know he had worked extra hard on and enjoyed making it. "Oi, Misaki how long till dinner, I have to finish a manuscript real quick or Aiwaka will have my head." The author withered at the idea of his new story upstairs involving a delectable Misaki, himself and some very delicious melted chocolate.

"Don't worry it won't be ready for maybe 45 more minutes, ok?" Misaki had a nervous feeling in his stomach that his…l-lover had something in store for him that would no doubt have him blushing to his hair roots.

"Hai, Call me down whenever you're ready Misaki" Usami then went and finished typing his work up and trying to keep his mind off of Misaki when he was cooking. The author had noticed that his lover would sway his hips in a gorgeous manner when left alone to make dinner.

………………………………................................................................................................

A little while later the two men sat down at the table and began to eat the delicious food that Misaki had prepared, he had tried to make it look extra nice without adding to the embarrassment he was now feeling for this whole situation.

"Mmmm, this is amazing my Misaki" Usami say his young lover twitch slightly at the compliment and he smiled inwardly as his plan was so close to beginning and Misaki still had not clued in. " I just wish Suzuki-san was here to experience it with us…." He gave his best sorrowful look at the empty chair where the bear usually sat.

"Oh! The Suzuki-san's were suppose to be here yesterday, have they not arrived yet?"

So that is what was missing, thought Misaki, he knew something was off but the bear that his boyfriend usually carried around had not even crossed his mind in his wondering. He had made Usagi-san send them all out to be cleaned from sitting in that stuffy room all the time.

"Well I don't know, I haven't gone to see his room yet, they were suppose to put them back in there." Usami knew that the bears would not be there but he had yet to tell the younger man that, relishing in his worried expression.

"W-well I will go check….be right back." Misaki was in a frenzy now, what if they were not there? It was his fault and he knew that but he couldn't afford all those bears, heck he probably couldn't buy ten of them.

He left the table and Usami silently followed behind him chuckling quietly so Misaki wouldn't hear him. They both stopped in front of the room in question and the small boy hesitantly pulled the door open.

"Crap Crap Crappity Crap!" Misaki said more to himself as he saw the completely barren room, no bears in sight. This was bad

This was really bad

"Oh no their still gone, good thing I planned for this in advance" Usami had requested a second cleaning to keep all the bears away for longer and knew Misaki wouldn't want to upset him and think it was his fault anyways.

"You….p-planned for t-t-this Usagi-san? Uh….I-I'm really sorry, it was me who made you send them out in the first place!" Misaki was in a blind panic and felt extremely bad, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind about the mans comment of preparing but he was to upset to care.

"Well I could go…….g-get you an-another……oh." The thought finally clicked in his mind as he realized he wouldn't be able to go get the man another bear for awhile now and that would obviously have consequences.

"like I said, I prepared…..well if your willing." Usami had been practicing his devastated and sad looks for the past week, knowing how to manipulate his young and trusting lover.

"What?' Misaki was slightly suspicious but felt so bad that he went along with it….for now.

"Go check your room, I got something in the mail earlier for emergencies." Usami smiled to himself thinking of how he had gotten the item on a whim and loved the chance to use them.

Silently the boy walked up the stairs and into his room only to find a scary sight sitting on top of his bed. A pair of fuzzy bear ears, a matching tail, and one of the trademark bows Suzuki-san usually wore though this one was bright red and said "I Love You" all over.

It was a nightmare

"Oh HELL no!! What were you thinking that I would actually wear this?! Baka Usagi!!" Misaki began to walk out of the room in a tantrum when he heard his lovers unusually soft and sad voice.

"I'm sorry Misaki…..I knew you would hate it, I just miss Suzuki, I'll go to bed now…" The man knew he was laying it on thick but he couldn't help it as he reveled in the thought of Misaki dressed up in the sexy fluffy outfit calling his name out in pleasure.

"Usa-Usagi-san? You…I didn't hurt..hurt your feelings did I? Uh…." Misaki thought this behavior was odd but he knew the author loved his bear and probably missed him.

"No its ok, well I'm going into my room now…sorry Misaki" He stopped at the door and almost smiled at the devastated look on his lovers face, before he gave him his best hurt child look and turned to leave.

"W-wait Usagi-san…..uh…well I guess I could….m-maybe put it on, j-j-just for a little though k?" Misaki did feel bad and he had hardly got to see his lover this sad, for some reason it was deeply disturbing to him. He needed that look to go away.

"You sure Misaki? I wouldn't want to force you. But…ok I will wait downstairs and we can watch a movie of your choice." Usami didn't plan on watching the movie for long before being "too tired" and wanting to sleep.

Misaki went into the bathroom reluctantly and looked in the mirror to put the ears in and make them straight and attach the tail to his pants…he knew this had to be some pervy fantasy but it was his fault….

"Oh wow you look so cute Misaki! Thank you so much, this is the best anniversary gift ever.!"

"Ya Ya just don't think this is one of your sick fantasies ok? And NO BL novels!" He sat down next to the large man and flipped through the channels ideally until finding a suitable movie.

It wasn't long until he felt the author move slightly closer to him and begin to cuddle. He wasn't it a mood to really fight back however he wouldn't let it get to far….yet.. He supposed the rest was inevitable later on.

"Ok Suzuki- Misaki its way past your bedtime." With that he threw the small bear boy over his shoulder and preceded to his bedroom and threw the petite boy down on the bed where Suzuki-san usually resided.

"H-Hey Baka! It's only like eight thirty, what do you mean bedtime you stupid rabbit!?" Misaki was quickly losing his composure though due to the appealing nipping the man was doing to his earlobe, that and the fake bear ears.

"Well Suzuki-san is suppose to be in bed by now so I'm sorry but you must stay in the bedroom for the rest of the night, I will get you anything you require." Usami was having all to much fun with this as the young boy tried to wriggle away only to be pulled back and moan slightly.

He managed to break free from the aggressive seme above him and began to leave room with his partial arousal only to be grabbed around the waist again.

"Silly bear, remember stuffed animals can't walk my dear boy so I will just have to hold you up everywhere you go." He still had a firm hold on the petite boys waist and loved the way he could get the boy to gasp when he squeezed his hips.

"You planned this didn't you you stupid Usagi!! Let go come on!" Misaki struggled but got no where so he eventually settled for trying not to moan as Usagi-san began to kiss and suck at his sensitive spot on his neck.

"Of course not Suzuki-Misaki, now your owner instructed you to go into the bed and then you try to escape. This will not do" Usami put the boy back on the bed and he appeared to stay put.

"Why are you doing this you stupid rabbit?!" Misaki could guess the answer but was to concerned for his own body and fucking he was sure to experience soon to avoid the question.

"What a silly question! Because I want to you silly bear!" Usami starred down at the small bear of a boy and made a low growl in his throat.

"What is wrong with you?! And let me up please, this is embarrassing! At least let me take the ears and tail off!" Misaki could tell he had already lost but he couldn't help but to try as Usagi-san was reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"I'm just showing you I am in charge, you're my little teddy bear Misaki" Misaki turned an even darker shade of red and looked just so faceable, more so than usual. "But ok Misaki you can remove the tail….and your clothes for that matter. Suzuki-san has no need for clothes now does he?"

"Wh-What….ah….mm are y-you do-doing?….ah er." Misaki finally gave up seeing as his clothes were completely gone and nothing was left but the Suzuki ears which Usagi was now biting.

"Isn't it obvious? Mmm Misaki you taste so good." The bigger man was making his way down the boys chest causing the uke to moan and twitch as his erection was becoming painful.

"Ah…..Us-Usagi- san that…..that is…..ah! Oh oooo." Misaki was lost in the pleasure of having his Usagi-san touching him.

Usami took Misaki's whole member into his warm mouth and bobbed him head immediately, causing Misaki to almost lose his cool right then and come in Usagi-san's mouth.

"I can't……ah no….I-I can't ho-hold out much longer……g-gonnna co…AH! Oh!" Misaki came then and came hard. Usami swallowed it all in a few gulps and licked his fingers and Misaki's chest for the extra.

"That was delicious! Suzuki-san had never done that for me!" Usami stared up at Misaki and slowly reached up into his night stand drawer.

"U-Usagi-san" Misaki was watching as the man moved his hand out of the night stand and had a bottle of lube, it was crazy how much he was anticipating the feeling of Usagi-san fill him up, not that he would EVER admit that to his lover.

"Misaki your so sexy, I need you right now!" Usami didn't want to hurt the petite boy so he decided against his own burning desire to thrust right in and started to prepare Misaki.

"Ah…nn…h-hurts…..oh oh nn!" Misaki's brain had melted away as Usagi's fingers entered him until three fingers were probing at the spot that made him see white.

"I'm coming in Misaki and I won't go easy on you" Usami slowly pushed into the boy enjoying his facial expressions as he made it all the way to the hilt and was resting against Misaki's prostate.

Usagi began to thrust after only a couple of seconds of adjustment causing the small man to cry out in painful pleasure. He made sure with every thrust to hit that special spot within Misaki causing him to cry out with each pound.

The room was filled with pants and skin on skin contact, the most prominent sound being Misakis growing cries as he began to thrust up to meet Usagi-san and cause the penetration to go deeper.

"Misaki….nn so a-amazing. Misaki I love you" Usami was so close and by the noises of his lover he could tell it was the same for his lover.

Before Misaki could hit his peak Usagi pulled out, earning a cry from Misaki, and flipped them over so the uke was riding Usami who quickly re-penetrated.

"Ah! Usagi…..so deep…nn oh!!" The young boy could feel the tightening in his stomach and knew Usagi-san was close and this time they both were able to reach release.

Misaki cried my name out as he came all over our chest's and neck's, the smell of his come and the sound of my name in his cry brought me to my own climax as I came hard deep inside his small body, filling him up and overflowing down his thighs.

Both men then stayed that way for a few minutes before Misaki was pulled off his lover and cuddled into the side of his chest. Misaki, before he fell asleep, noticed the damn bear ears were still on his head…

………………………………................................................................................................

Usagi-san woke first to find Misaki still tucked into his side and the bear ears on his cute silky head of hair. The man snuggled closer and prepared to sleep more with Misaki, when the boy began to stir and wiggle closer to the man almost subconsciously.

"Mmm, Usagi-san…." Misaki slowly opened his eyes unaware of his location when he found Usagi-san starring lovingly at him while holding him close.

"Morning Misaki….did you sleep well?" Usami smirked as he had heard his lover, his shy Misaki, mumble his name in his sleep.

"Uh….Morning Usagi-san um well I'm gonna get up and start breakfast…" Misaki was sore and wobbled a little when he got up but he seemed to have gotten better at coping with the next day consequences.

"Alright Suzuki-san" Usami smiled at the boy who had yet to notice his ears still intact.

"Right….." Misaki left the room and began breakfast.

Usami knew his bears would be back home tomorrow so he intended to milk every last drop of this Suzuki-Misaki thing. Starting with seeing how long it took for the cute college student to notice the fuzzy brown ears.

"Usagi-san, can you take off the padlock today? I need to go to the store if you want a new Suzuki-san!"

Maybe he could leave the lock on for a little while longer and play with his new teddy bear……

"Oh, Usagi-san? Happy Anniversary"

Ya maybe just a few.....weeks or so.....longer

………………………………................................................................................................

Thanks for reading!

Good? Bad? Ugly? lol


End file.
